En Primera Fila
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Hubo cosas que nacieron mientras otros estaban inmersos en la incertidumbre, en la guerra y el dolor. Algunas fueron buenas, otras no tanto. Al final, quien decide alzarse o caer en tiempos difíciles, solo o acompañado, es uno mismo. Para muestra, basta una historia. Mi historia. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]
1. Cuestiones

**_Renuncia de derechos:_** _Si a estas alturas hay quien no sepa que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, es que se encerró en un refugio anti–bombas hace veinte años o más._

**Cuestiones.**

_Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad… Que separó un joven y dulce amor…_

_(Dile al sol, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Habemos poco en la mazmorra de Pociones.

Nosotros somos cuatro. Terry, Michael, Lisa y yo. Hemos podido inventar algún chiste sobre Ravenclaw y su inteligencia superior, pero es mejor andarse con cuidado. Ahora Snape no está allí, pero sí otras presencias _non gratas_. Le pido a señas a Lisa que por favor, procure que su queridísimo Terry controle a su amigo, para que no haga trastadas.

De Hufflepuff, Macmillan. Por Merlín, cómo detesto su forma de hablar. Está bien ser educado y correcto, pero ese chico es un pesado. No entiendo cómo puede gustarle a Mandy. Es una suerte que ella no sacara lo necesario en el TIMO para estar aquí. Suerte para mí, aclaro, porque entre ella suspirando como idiota y mi cordura, es obvio cuál voy a elegir.

De Gryffindor, el trío famoso. Potter, Granger y Weasley. Sigo preguntándome cómo alguien como Granger acabó en esa casa de valientes impulsivos (porque eso son la mayoría del tiempo), pero después de cinco cursos, ya no me extraña nada enterarme de alguna tontería que hiciera con esos dos amigos suyos. Su cerebro es un desperdicio allí, sinceramente.

Y de Slytherin, también son cuatro. Es obvio ver a Malfoy, Snape siempre lo ha favorecido y parece que ha obtenido la nota requerida en el TIMO (aunque ignoro si ha sido un _Extraordinario_ o un _Supera las Expectativas_). Greengrass también está, su excesivo refinamiento no le ha impedido seguir cursando Pociones. Algo, orgullo quizá, debe impulsarla a obtener el ÉXTASIS. Es la única chica de esa casa con suficiente cabeza para esta asignatura, creo yo. Y veo a Zabini, lo cual tampoco me sorprende. Que sea un elitista no le quita intelecto, o al menos eso parece. Nott… Bueno, a Nott no recuerdo haberlo oído hablar, pero como tampoco le llaman la atención, no sé cómo juzgarlo.

En fin, ese no es el tema. Somos pocos cursando Pociones para el ÉXTASIS, y hemos podido ser menos: Potter acaba de decir que, creyendo que no podría estar en esa clase por su nota en el TIMO, no ha comprado material. Tampoco Weasley. No me extraña del pelirrojo, en algunas clases parece aprobar casi por accidente… y por la ayuda de Granger. Y no es burla, sino la pura verdad, todo el mundo lo sabe. Finalmente, Slughorn les dice a él y a Weasley que mientras ordenan lo necesario, puede prestarles cosas del armario de estudiantes.

Luego, a identificar brebajes. Como siempre, Granger nos gana la palabra a todos. Al menos a los que podríamos contestar, como yo. De no ser por mi nulo deseo de destacar, Granger y yo tendríamos verdaderos duelos verbales cuando nos topamos en clase. Pero no vale la pena.

Curiosamente, la poción cerca de los de Gryffindor y de Macmillan es Amortentia. Slughorn suelta un discurso sobre que puede ser la poción más peligrosa en el aula y Malfoy no se la cree. En mi mesa, Terry le da un codazo a Michael para que preste atención, pero veo en su cara, lo mismo que en la de Lisa, que ellos tampoco creen semejante bobada. Tras razonar brevemente las palabras del profesor, yo sí les doy cierto crédito. Cuando amas a alguien, o crees amar a alguien, puedes hacer muchas cosas. Sobre todo tonterías. Como Mandy queriendo llamar la atención de Macmillan, por más obvia que sea la predilección de él por Abbott.

La clase transcurre más o menos tranquila, aunque veo a Granger apurada porque su poción no está saliendo todo lo bien que le gustaría. La mía va igual, si a esas vamos, pero me lo tomo con calma, sabiendo que cualquier descuido podría echar a perder más de una hora de trabajo. Además, ganarse esa dosis de _Felix Felicis_ es suficiente aliciente para trabajar a la perfección.

Todos se apartan de los calderos cuando Slughorn lo pide y al final, quien se gana la botella con la suerte líquida es Potter. ¿Cómo es posible? Lo ignoro. Si no he oído mal, a Potter nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien esa clase. Slughorn asegura que es un talento heredado, mencionando a la madre de Potter, pero no estoy tan segura. A un lado mío, en la mesa de Slytherin, veo a Malfoy y a Zabini conteniendo su rabia por no haber ganado, mientras que Greengrass revisa sus uñas con tal indiferencia que sé que finge no darle importancia a haber perdido. El único que observa a Potter no con ira, sino con deseos de respuestas, es Nott.

Bien por él.

–&–

_Bueno, se preguntarán a qué ha venido este fic (que considero, como _Juuroku no Shinwa_, un spin–off). Pues nada, que en fechas recientes estaba obsesionada con saber quiénes habían cursado Pociones junto a Harry en sexto año, dado que quería a un Ravenclaw de esa generación como sanador (aparecerá en EIM8, capítulo a publicar próximamente) y claro, uno de los requisitos que solicita San Mungo (según lo leído en HP5) es el ÉXTASIS de Pociones. Una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí leerán el origen del matrimonio Nott que sale en la _Saga HHP_, desde el punto de vista de Mo._

_A ver, en principio: sabemos que Harry, Ron y Hermione cursaron la materia (ella por sacar un "Extraordinario"; ellos, porque Slughorn los aceptó con un "Supera las Expectativas"). También se sabe que están allí Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin; el único Hufflepuff es Ernie Macmillan y que de los cuatro Ravenclaw, uno es Terry Boot y otro es Michael Corner. Como Nea (Bell le manda un beso) asegura que Theodore Nott también andaba allí (cosa que Bell ha ido a comprobar HP6, donde se le nombra un par de veces en el capítulo 9), me tomé la libertad de completar el cuarteto de Slytherin con Daphne Greengrass, nombrada una única vez en HP5, al ir detrás de Hermione en el orden alfabético cuando hacen la parte práctica del TIMO de Encantamientos. Por otro lado, los demás Ravenclaw allí son dos chicas: Mo, obviamente, y Lisa Turpin, que solo es nombrada una vez, en HP1, seleccionada antes que Ron._

_Quien se ponga a leer esto quizá se lleve unos cuantos spoilers, porque algunos hechos que salen aquí todavía no son explicados en la saga, solo estaban planeados y es probable que únicamente los nombre muy de pasada. Así pues, espero que disfruten este fic, que en un principio iba a ser un One tremendamente largo, pero me arrepentí y lo acomodaré en capítulos pequeños. Las actualizaciones, si nada se interpone, serán cada dos semanas._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	2. Biblioteca

_**Renuncia de derechos:** __Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, ¿entendido? Nada de reclamos que no vienen al caso…_

**Biblioteca.**

_No dejes que el tiempo arrugue las hojas… Del libro que te di…_

_(El libro, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Recuerdo que siendo niña, mi madre ha hablado con gesto vanidoso de familias como la nuestra, que aún se pueden considerar "sangre limpia". En aquel entonces, con siete años, puede que fingiera escuchar sin quejarme, porque después de cada una de esas charlas me ha dado un caramelo por ser buena niña. Para mi madre, los muggles son una sociedad de relleno, un mal necesario, debido a que de ellos brotan, de vez en cuando, magos y brujas que valen la pena, aunque no abundan. Pero en este último verano la he visto nerviosa con tantas malas noticias, con días en que no se calmaba ni con la compañía de mi padre, como esperando la calamidad de un momento a otro. No lo acabo de comprender. Solo me he animado a preguntar una vez y ha balbuceado algo de Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. Eso me ha dejado asustada, con la mente en blanco. Y después, no ha sacado de nuevo nada referente al origen de su alteración.

Me he acordado de ello por el ambiente que se respira en el castillo conforme los días avanzan. La gente está bastante apática, triste, esperando de un momento a otro que se les informe de una calamidad. Se murmura que Abbott se fue del colegio por un asunto familiar, pero fue hasta una semana después de su partida que Mandy, venciendo a años de timidez, se atrevió a preguntarle a Macmillan y se entera que la madre de Abbott ha sido asesinada. Curiosamente, eso hace que Mandy desista de querer conquistar a Macmillan, dice que por verlo devastado, como si la muerta fuera su propia madre, lo cual le parece una señal inequívoca de que no tiene oportunidad. Vaya, al fin lo comprende.

Para más asombro mío, al enterarse de aquello, Anthony no pierde el tiempo y le pide una cita a Mandy más rápido de lo que se tarda en conjurar un _Patronus_.

Extraño. Mucho, muy extraño.

En nuestra sala común parece que abundan los momentos en que la gente se siente aprisionada. Se llena continuamente, porque pocos quieren salir de la torre. No los culpo, nos sentimos seguros allí, aunque algunos nos tachen de cobardes. Somos prudentes, cosa que gran parte de los de Gryffindor deberían aprender. Aunque no todos los de esa casa son malos, o eso sostiene Padma, quizá porque su gemela está allí. He de reconocer que eso siempre me ha dado curiosidad, el ver a Padma llevarse bien con su hermana, siendo físicamente idénticas, pero estando en distintas casas. De hecho, por Parvati nos enteramos de casi todo lo que sucede en Gryffindor, aunque no es como si yo quiera saberlo. Lo comentan Padma y Su en el dormitorio, ellas son como "uña y mugre", según le oí una vez al chico de séptimo con el que sale Padma… ¿Walton? No, creo que era Walden. Ya me he de acordar.

Como sea, Padma y Su son fanáticas de la información. Creo que ellas, en ocasiones, demuestran el lado malo de ser "inteligentes" al acaparar cada dato llegado a sus oídos para luego repetirlo con cierta emoción que a mí me asquea. Escucho cuando conversan, sí, pero no me sumerjo en los chismorreos, pienso en ellos un momento y si no me afectan, los olvido.

Solo cuando la cháchara se vuelve inaguantable, dejo el dormitorio. Como hace unos días, que Parvati se ha tomado la molestia de describir a su gemela que Lavender Brown se ha lanzado de lleno por Weasley y se han besuqueado durante casi toda la fiesta celebrada en su sala común, por la derrota de Slytherin en el partido de quidditch. A ver, ¿a quién le interesa con quién salga el guardián de Gryffindor? A mí no, la verdad. Ese día he ido a la biblioteca, sabiendo que va a estar prácticamente vacía y voy a poder concentrarme en la redacción que nos ha mandado Slughorn.

Allí compruebo que "prácticamente" no es "totalmente". En el caso de la biblioteca, al menos. Yendo al estante donde sé que va a estar el libro necesario para mi redacción, me topo con Nott. Con aire taciturno, busca entre los ejemplares sin prisa, lo cual no me extraña tras unos segundos de pensarlo. La sala común de Slytherin debe estar llena de gente enfadada y deprimida por perder; es mejor el estar en cualquier otra parte, al menos para él.

Hasta la fecha, sigo sin saber por qué lo he saludado. Ha sido en voz baja y le pregunto si busca el libro para lo de Pociones. Ha asentido y señalado un volumen, un poco por encima de mi cabeza. Después de alcanzarlo con facilidad, en una especie de arranque, se lo he tendido, pidiendo que lo use primero. Nott me ha mirado por un momento, luego se ha fijado en el libro y al final ha sugerido que nos sentemos juntos para usarlo al mismo tiempo. Es una idea práctica, así que acepto.

Conforme pasan los días, me acostumbro a ver a Nott en la biblioteca. Hasta se ha convertido en rutina que, cada que devuelvo un volumen, lo vea solo, en una mesa apartada, concentrado en escribir y consultando, de tanto en tanto, un grueso libro. Es entonces cuando me acerco y a dos pasos de distancia saludo, preguntando si hace los deberes de Pociones. Después de oírme él se gira, me mira casi sin parpadear por lo que parece un largo minuto y después asiente, señalando las sillas libres con un gesto, invitándome en toda regla a compartir el libro de consulta, si quiero. Y casi sin razonarlo, me siento a su lado y preparo mis cosas para ponerme a trabajar.

La última vez, conforme he avanzado en la redacción en turno, comienzo a preguntarme la razón para sentarse junto a Nott como si nada. Bueno, es un alivio poder hacer deberes junto a alguien que no para cada dos minutos para quejarse, como Michael, o para decir cursilerías, como Terry y Lisa. Llego a la conclusión de que me gusta estar en la biblioteca en un cómodo silencio por primera vez en mucho tiempo y si es con Nott no importa, porque él apenas si habla o da muestras de que mi presencia lo incomode.

En ese momento, no se me ha pasado por la cabeza que su buena disposición a compartir mesa conmigo tenga relación con algo que no sea Pociones. Simplemente no le doy más vueltas al asunto. Ahora sé que quizá, he debido hacerlo.

–&–

_Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de este fic medio raro de mi parte, cuyas siglas son _EPF_, para que se acostumbren a leerlas (sobre todo si siguen a Bell en _Twitter_)._

_Descubrimos a una Mo que pasa seguido por la biblioteca. Aunque lo suyo no compite con lo de Hermione, que a veces se la vive allí. En esta ocasión, se acuerda de su madre contándole cosas sobre lo que ella considera importante siendo sangre limpia, aunque es algo extraña su actitud de los últimos tiempos. Mo también describe la situación vivida en la torre de Ravenclaw durante su sexto curso, que considero acertada tratándose de la casa de la gente inteligente, que a menudo también suele ser prudente. Al final, en la biblioteca es donde, por primera vez, Mo está a solas con Nott, sin dar señas de tenerle recelos debido a su apellido o a su padre. Y esos encuentros siguen dándose, cosa que a ella le extraña un poco, siendo sincera._

_Ahora, algunas aclaraciones sobre ciertos personajes._

_En el capítulo anterior se nombró a una Mandy "obsesionada" con Ernie. Es Mandy Brocklehurst (por fin Bell aprendió a escribir ese apellido de corrido), mencionada una sola vez, en _HP1_, cuando es seleccionada para Ravenclaw antes que Lavender Brown. El Anthony que la invita a salir sí, es Anthony Goldstein, amigo de Terry Boot y Michael Corner que acudió con ellos al ED en quinto (¿es Mandy la madre de Aramis Goldstein? Hagan sus apuestas). A Padma la conocemos bastante, pero no a Su: se trata de Su Li, chica que no es del canon oficial pero de quien sabemos, por los borradores de JK, que es del curso de Mo, fue a Ravenclaw y es mestiza. Padma y Su vienen a ser lo mismo que Parvati y Lavender en Gryffindor, solo que espero mostrarlas menos irritantes. Por cierto, se dice de pasada que Padma sale con un chico de séptimo, pero Mo nunca recuerda su apellido correctamente: ese chico es creación mía, así que pueden ir deduciendo si saldrá en la _Saga HHP_ y claro, cuál es su apellido correcto._

_Aparte, ¿queda o no la cita del capítulo? Nada se relaciona más con una biblioteca que los libros._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	3. Preocupaciones

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Lo único que es mío de todo esto es la trama y uno que otro personaje._

**Preocupaciones.**

_Tú cuídate… Aquí yo estaré bien… Olvídame, yo te recordaré…_

_(Cuídate, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Recibo la lechuza una semana antes de las vacaciones. Mi madre anuncia que no vamos a pasar la Navidad en casa, sino con un pariente. No especifica con cuál, eso me da mala espina. Respondo que no hay problema, que nos vemos en King's Cross, y mando besos para ella y para mi padre.

Esa noche, en el dormitorio, Su comenta que sus padres se plantean seriamente no enviarla de vuelta al colegio después de Navidad. Padma, como es lógico, se queda petrificada del susto, con lo cual recuerdo cuando ella misma y Parvati han estado a punto de irse. Mandy confiesa que sus padres también piensan algo así, pero no acababan de decidirse, por lo que ella no se va mientras pueda evitarlo. Lisa suelta con firmeza que ella no se va a marchar, al mismo tiempo que se le aguan los ojos. Todas sabemos que se acuerda de los padres de Terry, que un mes atrás, a duras penas, han escapado de un ataque mortífago, y comprendemos que está preocupada por su novio. No es para menos, sinceramente. Puede que Lisa y Terry me fastidien un poco cuando se ponen románticos, pero son buenos amigos y no me gusta mucho la idea de verlos separados.

Durante esos días, apenas presto atención a las clases. Le doy vueltas a las vacaciones, a lo que mis amigas viven, y a otros detalles que escucho cada dos por tres, como la maldición a Katie Bell, una de las cazadoras del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor (¡la han trasladado a San Mungo, por Merlín!). Las cosas no marchan bien, una nueva guerra mágica va a estallar, si no ha estallado ya. Cuento los días para abordar el tren, ver a mis padres y asegurarme de que están bien. Como no tengo hermanos y a mis otros parientes apenas los conozco, si a mis padres les pasa algo sé que voy a sentirme muy sola.

Ese repentino pesar me acompaña en mi última visita del trimestre a la biblioteca. Devuelvo mi último préstamo, girando distraídamente la cabeza hacia las mesas y me topo con Nott, que solo como casi siempre, no tiene ante él nada que indique que está ocupado. Solo lo veo leer un pergamino con expresión distante. Considero que no tiene nada de malo acercarme y darle conversación, por lo que me dirijo hacia él, pero la repentina llegada de Malfoy me hace desistir. Me quedo tras la estantería que Nott tiene a su espalda, maldiciendo para mis adentros que Padma y Su me hubieran contagiado sus "ansias de información", como le llaman ellas a ese loco deseo de cotillear que a veces las asalta.

Malfoy le pide ayuda a Nott con algo. No me entero con qué, el rubio no lo especifica. Ese es otro de quien detesto su forma de hablar, pero a diferencia de Macmillan, Malfoy no es nada cortés, ni siquiera con quien le ayuda, como quiere que haga Nott. Por primera vez oigo la voz de Nott, seria y firme, pidiéndole a Malfoy que lo deje en paz y que no cuente con él para sus asuntos. Después de eso, Malfoy se aleja, lo cual causa que suspire de alivio.

Ya no me quedan ganas de saludar a Nott. Prefiero salir de la biblioteca haciendo un rodeo por las estanterías, así nadie va a sospechar que he escuchado lo que no es de mi incumbencia.

–&–

_Hola a todo el que se venga a leer esto. Espero que les esté agradando._

_Mo está narrando cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad de sexto curso; esto es, en diciembre de 1996. Si tienen buena memoria, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo feas en el exterior de Hogwarts, por eso la gente anda preocupada; peor aún cuando se da lo de Katie con el collar embrujado. Las chicas de Ravenclaw han conversado en su dormitorio y resulta que casi todas tienen padres que pretenden que dejen el colegio, o que lo han insinuado, para que vuelvan a casa; sin embargo, ninguna quiere irse, sus razones las han leído. Lo último es que Mo quiere charlar una última vez con Nott antes de las fiestas, pero Malfoy se le adelanta para pedir ayuda a su compañero de casa con algo que Mo no sabe: esa breve escena no es canon, me he inventado yo que Malfoy está pidiendo ayuda a Nott con la reparación del armario evanescente que, al final de _HP6_, se sabe que fue usado con su pareja para colar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts. Está de más decir que Malfoy no le confía a Nott sus motivos para reparar ese artefacto, ¿verdad?_

_En el próximo episodio, sabremos dónde va a pasar Mo las fiestas y el por qué. La canción que se cita en esta ocasión parece un presagio de lo que se le viene encima a Mo, en serio._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	4. Supervivencia

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Vamos, ya saben que Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Bueno fuera que pudiera ganar algo con esto…_

**Supervivencia.**

_Una noche fui a buscar… en tus brazos el lugar… que hace años no supe encontrar…_

_(Tantas cosas que contar, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Un tío del que nunca he oído hablar.

Esa ha sido la gran preocupación de mi madre a últimas fechas.

Tiene un hermano squib.

Al llegar a casa de tío Cyril, lo observo atentamente. Se parece a mi madre en el cabello, negro y lustroso. Posee un aire serio y a la vez, agradable. Curiosamente tenemos los mismos ojos, oscuros y brillantes, pero en él dan la impresión de pertenecerle a una persona amable y compasiva. O quizá he pensado eso cuando él me dedica una sonrisa, para luego invitarnos a mis padres y a mí a entrar en su casa, de dos plantas, bastante grande

Es una típica casa muggle. Lo sé, llevo Estudios Muggles y una vez Macmillan se puso pesado con ese tema cuando aparecieron unas preguntas al respecto en el TIMO. Tío Cyril se mueve con naturalidad, explicándoles a mis padres para qué se usa tal o cual objeto. Y no deja de sonreír. Eso es lo que me parece más sorprendente. Si yo fuera la única sin magia en una familia como la de mi madre, seguramente me deprimiría o me enfurecería. Pero él no. Parece que se ha adaptado al hecho de no poder realizar ni el más simple conjuro.

Oímos pasos en el corredor cercano al salón y pronto entra lo que parece un numeroso montón de chiquillos. Cuando puedo contarlos, veo que son cinco. Dos de ellos, un niño y una niña vestidos de verde, son tan similares que deben ser mellizos. Tío Cyril los presenta como sus hijos y de mí dice que soy su prima bruja, con tal sonrisa radiante que me he sonrojado completa.

Pronto estoy rodeada de niños. Todos me preguntan qué se siente ser bruja, si es divertido, cuánto tiempo estudio al día (esa pregunta me sorprende viniendo de la niña melliza, siendo sincera) y poco a poco, me sonsacan mi rutina diaria en Hogwarts. Están fascinados. Pero igual que tío Cyril, no se ven molestos o tristes porque ellos no sean magos. Quizá porque jamás va a esperar serlo o porque viven felices así. Me da gusto por ellos. De corazón.

No es hasta después de cenar y que los niños se van a dormir que me entero por qué hemos ido a pasar las fiestas allí. Mi padre, con voz seria, me advierte que siendo mayor de edad, tengo derecho a enterarme de lo sucedido. Cuando frunzo el ceño, sin comprender, me conduce al despacho de mi tío, una habitación cuajada de libros en sus paredes y con un globo terráqueo en una esquina, donde mi madre y mi tío muestran la misma expresión preocupada.

Al parecer, a mi madre la han chantajeando. Es sanadora en San Mungo, especializada en los efectos dañinos de los hechizos. Quieren que sea sanadora de un grupo "sospechoso" que seguramente es de mortífagos, pero hasta la fecha se ha negado. Si no coopera, van a matar a toda la familia. Mi madre ha recurrido a su hermano, quien no ha tardado en abrirnos las puertas de su casa por el tiempo que haga falta.

Hay algo que no encaja en la historia, así que paseo la mirada por las tres personas que me acompañan en la habitación. Tío Cyril, con una sonrisa tenue y apagada, relata que al saberse que era squib, lo mandaron a vivir al mundo muggle con un amigo del abuelo y nadie de la familia le habla desde entonces, salvo en ocasiones especiales, como su cumpleaños o Navidad.

Por eso mi madre está tan nerviosa, pienso. Porque le ha dado por años un trato de hielo al tío Cyril y ahora que le pide ayuda, él se la da de buena gana. Se avergüenza de su comportamiento.

Sonrío. Aunque no imagino lo que es vivir en una casa sin nada de magia, si están allí mi tío y mis revoltosos primos, siento que nada puede salir mal. Así que acepto el plan de buena gana.

Vamos a vivir como muggles.

–&–

_Bienvenidos al siguiente capítulo de_ EPF.

_En esta ocasión, descubrimos lo que la madre de Mo escondía: un hermano squib. Es con él con quien pasarán las fiestas, lo cual a Mo no le incomoda porque lleva Estudios Muggles (en HP3, el único del curso que se menciona que la lleva, aparte de Hermione, es Ernie, así que es un dato con el que se puede "jugar" libremente) y descubre que su tío le agrada y que tiene un montón de niños, que lo más probable es que no sean magos, aunque eso no les impide entusiasmarse cuando les dicen que Mo es bruja. Ya en la _Saga HHP_, la misma Mo mencionó que durante la guerra, ella y su familia vivieron como muggles para protegerse, pero en este fic he explicado el cómo y el por qué. Lo bueno de Mo es la escasa (por no decir nula) información que da JK de ella, así que puedo hacer y deshacer en su historia, como que en las vacaciones de Navidad de 1996 ya sea mayor de edad: en el capítulo de HP6 donde se menciona que varios de sexto van a Hogsmeade para el examen de Aparición (un veintiuno de abril), solo se quedan en Pociones Harry, Ernie y Draco (se sabe que el cumpleaños de Draco es en junio y el de Harry, en julio; el de Ernie no importa ahora, la verdad), así que para mi fic, Mo ha cumplido los diecisiete mucho antes de esa fecha, y con el presente capítulo, la hago de la edad de Hermione._

_La cita de este capítulo se refiere, más que nada, a la madre de Mo acudiendo con su hermano en busca de ayuda y dándose cuenta que el trato que le dio en el pasado no fue el correcto, aunque Cyril, que después de todo ha sido feliz, no le guarde rencor._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	5. Encuentros

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Si Harry Potter y todo su universo no fueran propiedad de J. K. Rowling, les aseguro que la saga habría tenido un epílogo bien distinto. Avisados quedan._

**Encuentros.**

_Yo solo quería despedirme… Darte un beso y verte una vez más…_

_(Historia de un sueño, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Mi asombro no tiene límites cuando, paseando con mis primos por los jardines reales de Kew el día de San Esteban, me topo con Nott.

Al principio creo equivocarme, porque me resulta una idea ilógica que el hijo de unos orgullosos magos de sangre limpia anti–muggles anden en semejante sitio, precisamente lleno de muggles. Pero luego observo bien su fisonomía, a primeras luces enclenque, y me convenzo de que es él. Me debato entre acercarme a saludar o no, pero uno de mis primos echa a correr tras el globo que poco antes le ha comprado su hermano mayor.

El globo, por alguna broma de mal gusto del destino, enreda su cordel en el cuello de Nott.

Jonathan, mi primo mellizo, no ve ninguna dificultad en acercarse a Nott y pedirle su globo con toda la educación que tiene. Me acerco a paso veloz, pero sin parecer asustada. Es lo que menos necesitan mis primos, sobre todo viendo la cara mortalmente seria de Nott. Seguro no le hace ninguna gracia que un niño muggle le esté hablando.

Con cautela y esbozando una leve sonrisa, llamo a Nott y le doy los buenos días. Él me mira, un poco desconcertado, para luego volver a ponerse serio y alzar las manos, quitándose del cuello el cordel. Lo hace lentamente, con paciencia, observado detenidamente por Jonathan y el resto de mis primos. Finalmente tiene el cordel en una sola mano y por un segundo, temo que se sienta tan disgustado que deje ir la esfera roja y amarilla llena de gas que hace tan feliz a mi primo.

Pero no. Nott tiende la mano hacia Jonathan y éste recibe su globo mientras da las gracias, sonriendo con ganas. Tanto él como sus hermanos se echan a correr, ignorando mi petición de quedarse quietos un segundo y ya estoy por ir tras ellos cuando escucho a Nott responder, finalmente, a mi saludo previo, queriendo saber a continuación si conozco a los niños.

Medito esa pregunta por unos segundos. En el colegio jamás he dado muestras de estar a favor o en contra de los muggles. En realidad no me importa; de ser así, jamás sería amiga de Mandy, a quien le chiflan las novelas muggles; o de Su, que fascina a Padma con historias sobre cómo funcionan el cine, el televisor y los barcos, pues su padre es muggle. Así que contesto con todas mis agallas que sí, que los niños son mis primos, y con eso espero que me deje marchar y no quiera alargar la conversación.

Me llevo otra sorpresa cuando Nott, después de un gesto de asentimiento, pregunta si le molesta que caminemos juntos.

Arqueo una ceja. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? No puedo evitar recordar, en ese preciso instante, aquel número de _El Quisquilloso_ que he visto por todo el colegio durante cierto momento de quinto curso. El padre de Nott ha sido señalado desde entonces como mortífago; para más señas, fue apresado al colarse en el Departamento de Misterios con media docena de magos tenebrosos. Y eso, sin remedio, me lleva a recordar a los que han amenazado a mi madre.

Algo de lo que pienso debe notarse en mis gestos, porque Nott mueve la cabeza, como si asintiera, antes de despedirse y dar media vuelta. Quiero detenerlo, pero no se me ocurre nada qué decirle.

Si es verdad que el señor Nott es mortífago, ¿eso qué relación tiene con su hijo?

Por una vez, maldigo mi costumbre de razonar a detalle. Para cuando he tomado una decisión, Nott se ha esfumado. Me voy a buscar a mis primos, pensando en qué hacer al respecto.

Y eso es todo lo que necesito para ir perfilando un plan.

–&–

_Este capítulo sí ha sido interesante, no digan que no._

_Por fin hay un acercamiento entre Nott y Mo que no es meramente académico. Los jardines reales de Kew, si recuerdan la _Saga HHP_, son señalados como cercanos a la casa de los Nott. Solo he agregado como referencia que la casa del tío de Mo también queda por esos rumbos, aunque ella tiene razón: es raro ver a un sangre limpia como Nott rodeado de muggles. Y más sorprendente aún que no fulmine con la mirada al primo de Mo. Ella siente que él, de alguna forma, piensa que le tuvo prejuicios, así que no le da tiempo de explicarse, pero mentalmente ha tomado una decisión. Próximamente veremos de qué se trata._

_La cita esta vez es sobre el deseo de Mo de despedirse de Nott de forma distinta a como lo hizo, aunque se adelanta un poco a los hechos (sabemos que en la _Saga HHP_ esos dos acabarán juntos, pero aún no hay ninguna señal clara de ello)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	6. Resolución

_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y son usados en este fic sin fines de lucro. Lo demás sí es mío, así que cuidadito con querer plagiarlo._

* * *

**Resolución.**

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar… el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad…_

_(Nadie como tú, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

La vuelta al colegio esta vez es rápida y sin demora, debido a que han hecho una concesión especial para llegar allí por medio de la Red Flu. Aunque para ello, mis padres y yo hemos debido levantarnos temprano. Cargamos con mis cosas y nos despedimos de tío Cyril y su mujer, nos vamos al Caldero Chorreante, pues ahora más que nunca está absolutamente prohibido conectar chimeneas muggles, ni siquiera por un motivo como este.

El profesor Flitwick me recibe en su despacho con una sonrisa, me ofrece un cepillo para sacudir mi ropa y pide que me aparte de su chimenea. Avanzo unos pasos hacia la salida cuando oigo la llegada de alguien más: es Lisa, con los ojos llorosos, quiero creer que por culpa del hollín, pero enseguida ella me ve y corre a abrazarme, dejándome preocupada. Es el siguiente en llegar, Terry, quien se reúne con nosotras y nos pide salir del despacho de Flitwick, al tiempo que se afloja la corbata negra que trae al cuello.

Hasta ese momento noto que tanto él como Lisa visten completamente de negro.

Camino a la torre de Ravenclaw, me narran la terrible historia.

Lisa ha ido a pasar las fiestas a casa de Terry. Los Boot han quedado fascinados con Lisa, quien a su vez los llega a considerar personas atentas y agradables, lo que siempre ha esperado de los padres de Terry. Después de la sencilla cena de Navidad, todos se han acostado, y Terry, travieso como pocas veces, se cuela al cuarto de invitados y le ha pedido a Lisa que lo deje dormir allí. Nada raro, solo dormir. Ella acepta y quizá es eso y el hechizo de seguro en la puerta lo que ha salvado a ambos, porque a la mañana siguiente hallan la casa revuelta y a los Boot tirados en el suelo de su dormitorio, con claras señas de haber tenido un duelo antes de ser asesinados. Lisa no ha vuelto a casa después de eso, se ha quedado con Terry dándole apoyo y ayudándole con los funerales.

Lo primero que suelto cuando Terry termina es una exclamación indignada sobre avisarme. Lisa contesta que me han enviado una lechuza pero se han preocupado al no obtener respuesta. Es cuando reacciono y cuento, en susurros, dónde estoy viviendo y por qué, lamentando no haber podido decirlo antes. Ellos me disculpan enseguida, agradeciendo que mi silencio no fuera por algo malo. Llegamos entonces a la torre, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, soy yo quien responde a la aldaba de águila. Terry está como ausente luego de haber contado aquello y Lisa apenas contiene las lágrimas.

En la sala común, no tardamos en ser rodeados por Su, Padma, Mandy, Anthony y Michael. Abrazan a Terry, intentan hacer reír a Lisa y se interesan por mí, que no les he escrito ni un saludo por las fiestas. Cuando los tres, por turnos, contestamos las preguntas, todos parecen aliviados.

El curso inicia para nosotros con el ánimo por los suelos. Lo que no es conveniente en Pociones. Le hago señas a Michael para que esté atento a Terry, mientras Lisa ayuda a su novio con el trabajo del día. Slughorn pasa por allí, mira nuestras pociones a medio hacer y pide trabajar más de prisa. Por una vez, quiero darle una bofetada, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de la cara de Terry, pálida y triste? ¿El muy idiota no sabe lo que ha ocurrido? Contengo a duras penas un bufido y sin querer, la daga de plata se me resbala de las manos, cayendo al suelo… Cerca de la mesa de los de Slytherin.

Genial, tengo que recogerla rápido, sin darles la oportunidad a esos chicos de dedicarme alguno de sus comentarios despectivos o sus miradas de fastidio. Sin que Slughorn me vea, doy unos pasos de manera lateral, hasta llegar a donde está mi daga, y me inclino con los ojos vueltos hacia mi mesa, vigilando a Terry. Me sobresalto al tocar algo cálido y no lo que buscaba. Giro la cabeza y me topo con Nott, que por alguna razón, ha querido recogerme la daga de plata. Lo que he tocado es su mano. Pasmada, retiro los dedos enseguida, enderezándome, pero Nott se lo toma con más calma. Sin erguirse todavía, me tiende la daga y yo la tomo, con cara de querer preguntarle a qué ha venido semejante gesto de caballerosidad de su parte.

Su cara muestra una mueca que, en ese momento, no sé interpretar. Es un gesto leve, apenas perceptible, antes de levantarse y regresar a su sitio. Oigo claramente a Malfoy diciéndole algo sobre ayudar a quien no lo merece, pero no veo la cara de ese rubio presumido en absoluto.

Lo único que se queda en mi memoria en ese instante es el encogimiento de hombros de Nott y su mueca de antes. La cual, por cierto, me recuerda que tengo pendiente la ejecución de un plan.

–&–

_Bueno, los saludo con gusto, aunque no con alegría._

_He vuelto a jugar con el canon conocido, o mejor dicho, con la falta de información del canon conocido. Los padres de Terry fueron asesinados después de Navidad; esto es, en la madrugada del día de San Esteban, casualmente cuando Mo vio a Nott en los jardines de Kew. Tanto Terry como Lisa sobrevivieron a la emboscada por mera suerte y porque me conviene, claro, si no la aparición de él (y posiblemente de ella) en _EIM_ no sería posible. Después de enterarse de tamaña desgracia, Mo se preocupa por sus amigos y casi olvida que había decidido algo respecto a Nott, pero el gesto que él le dedicó en Pociones le devuelve la memoria. En lo personal, considero que Nott tiene prejuicios propios de los sangre limpia, eso hasta la misma JK lo ha insinuado, pero también tengo la idea que en su familia debieron educarlo bien en cuestión de modales, o no se habría molestado en ese detalle (el de recoger la daga de plata de Mo). Si a esas vamos, Malfoy debería actuar igual, ¿no? Pero a él JK lo mostró arrogante, por no decir mimado, así que nada, él no es un caballero._

_La cita del capítulo, por si no lo habían notado, se refiere a los pensamientos de Terry sobre Lisa, apreciando su cariño y compañía después de la muerte de sus padres._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
